I told you so
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Just a cute little piece of fluff. It shouldn't take you more than 5 minutes to read. This is what happens when Heero doesn't listen to Duo, as always. grins


Mel: Well, I'm ready to write a little bit of pointless fluff for once. I don't know how you guys will react, but I think it's kawaii.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Never have, and never will.

Warnings: If you're in the mood for angst, this is not the fic for you. It contains a sick Hee-chan, a hyper Duo, and a Quatre out shopping… oh, the possibilities….

I told you so

Heero absently reached for a pen to jot down a message. His fingers just touched the side of the pen and he almost had it, but then he sneezed. His fingers snapped down on the table, shooting the pen into the wall. The force was strong enough to send it rolling off the edge and down underneath the computer. Heero let out a low growl of annoyance before leaning over to pick it up. He paused as he felt pressure rush up against his sinuses, making him dizzy. He slid off of his chair and resorted to crawling on his hands and knees, which only minutely lessened the pain.

"Oi! Heero!" Heero snapped up at the sound of his name, forgetting that he was under a very hard oak desk at the moment. Duo winced as he heard Heero's head smack against the bottom of the frame. "Ya know, it helps if you come out from under the desk before you try to stand up…" Duo walked further into the room and leaned down near the desk to see if Heero was alright.

"Shut up." Heero carefully backed out from under the desk and rolled into a sitting position. The quick movement was enough to make his vision go white, and he fell backwards. He blinked furiously a few times, trying to make his sight come back to him. He was slowly able to make out a set of bright violet eyes above him. Duo was grinning like crazy.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Hee-chan." Duo offered a hand to help Heero up, but the Japanese boy refused, and forced himself into his chair on his own, despite the fact that the world was spinning around him. "Oi, you don't look too good… maybe you should take a brake and get some sleep."

"Hn." Heero turned the chair away from Duo and scrawled down the message he had originally intended to before he was interrupted. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. Duo just stood next to him, highly amused.

"Are you alright?" he asked after the boy had taken a few deep breaths. Heero nodded a few times, still trying to catch his breath. "Well, in that case, I only have one thing to say…" Duo began tossing a pen back and forth between his hands. "I told you so." Heero growled and snatched the pen from Duo.

"Go away."

"Ah, hai hai…" Duo shrugged and headed for the door and made his last statement without even turning around. "I guess the Perfect Soldier can't face the facts when he's wrong for once…"

"Now!" Heero spun around in his chair and threw his post-it pad at the back of Duo's head

"Itai!" Duo gently rubbed the point of impact and turned around. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to, baka." Heero sighed and turned around in his chair again to work, then realized that he needed the post-its to finish. "Kuso…" Duo merely grinned at the boy's dilemma.

"Well, since you can't continue working like that, you might as well go take a nap."

"Hn…" Duo sighed and walked back into the room, placing his hands on Heero's shoulders.

"Hey, I'm serious. If you don't want to be sick for the rest of the month, take it easy for a few days. Two at the very least. So, what do you say?"

"Go Awa—" Heero was interrupted by three violent sneezes which made his head spin and his vision blur again. Without thinking, he leaned over and rested his head against Duo's chest.

"Oi, oi! I didn't mean for you to fall asleep here!" Duo sighed and lifted the light Gundam pilot out of his computer chair, and carried him the short distance to the living room. Not 5 minutes later, Quatre came in through the front door.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Heero sleeping in the middle of the day. Is he alright?" Duo grinned and took one of Quatre's bags from him.

"He's okay. He's just—" Duo looked into the paper bag and grinned. "Yay! Mint chocolate chip icecream! We haven't had anything edible in this house for a week!" Quatre laughed and shook his head.

"I'm glad you're happy, but keep it down. Do you want to wake Heero up?" Duo laughed heartily and put the icecream in the freezer.

"Quatre, you'd have to make enough noise to wake the dead to get him up. He's got the same bug I had last week."

"Oh no…" Quatre thought about how Duo had been asleep all day and up coughing all night for four days, making it so no one else could get any sleep either.

"Yeah…"

"How do you think he caught it?" Duo simply grinned at the sleeping boy on the couch.

"Well, I had warned him…"

"He didn't…"

"Yup."

"You're right, it's his own fault. We told him not to kiss you while you were sick."

~~*~~Owari~~*~~

Mel: *grins* I thought that was a cute little fic.

Tsuru: o.O So this is what you waste your time on every morning.

Mel: hey, at least I'm actually _writing_ for once, neh?

Daichi: She has a point… But…

Naki: *poofs in* Ano… *looks around* No vacation?

Daichi: …we were kind of enjoying our 6 month vacation…

Mel: -_-() Oi….


End file.
